1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a device for aerating water within a well, and more particularly, to a well pump having an integral air injection system for aerating well water to effectively remove objectionable contaminants therefrom.
2. Background of the Related Art
In many areas of the country, well water contains objectionable impurities such as dissolved iron, manganese or hydrogen sulfide. For example, if the water contains dissolved iron it will tend to oxidize when exposed to air, which causes the iron to precipitate out of solution. These precipitates cause rust-colored stains, which are difficult to remove from porcelain surfaces such as toilet bowls, sinks and tubs. The hydrogen sulfide is disagreeable because of its characteristic rotten egg odor.
Homeowners have typically eliminated objectionable contaminants from water using a softener and filtration system, but such units are not effective to remove moderate to high levels of dissolved iron and hydrogen sulfide. Aeration systems have also been used to oxidize dissolved solids before they enter the household plumbing. Such systems have been installed within the home in conjunction with a pressure tank and within the well itself. These aeration systems are designed to cause dissolved solids to precipitate out of the water. In the case of an in-home aeration system, the oxidized solids must be filtered from the water.
In-home aeration systems tend to be far more expensive than in-well aeration systems and require a relatively large space to accommodate the filtration equipment. In contrast, with an in-well aeration system, oxidized solids tend to settle at the bottom of the well, and subsequent filtration of the water prior to use is generally not required. However, in-well aeration systems use an air compressor that is typically located in the home remote from the well pump, requiring additional space in a location already occupied by the water storage tank and possibly a water softening system.
Another problem associated with well water is radon, a naturally occurring, water soluble radioactive gas that results from the breakdown of uranium in soil, rock and water. Radon has been reported to be the second leading cause of lung cancer in the United States. There are two known methods of treating water contaminated by radon gas, namely, aeration and activated carbon filtration. The aeration method involves introducing air into the water supply to increase the gas-liquid interface, thereby allowing the radon gas dissolved in the water to diffuse into the gas phase, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,369 to Osmond. The air/radon gas mixture is then vented from the water supply and the water is delivered for use. Radon removal systems are typically complex and thus relatively expensive to install and maintain.
Clearly a need exists for an improved in-well aeration system that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive and energy efficient in-well aeration device for removing or otherwise releasing dissolved contaminants from well water.